nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Lords
Vampire Lords The Vampire Lords were Vampires who ruled over small communities of other Vampires known to foreigners as "Bloodhomes" but to the Vampires simply as "Homes". Many of them existed in Nesaria until the 16th century, when they (and the entire species) were utterly destroyed by Emperor Hegaro II. At their peak, 40 Bloodhomes existed in Nesaria, which steadily dwindled. The south always contained significantly more Bloodhomes than the north. The terminology is a little counter-intuitive, as all Vampires were (at first appearance) female and therefore "Vampire Ladies" would make more sense, however they were always referred to as the Vampire Lords. The Vampire Lords and the Bloodhomes had a different status depending on the era. In the time of the Kingdom of Capitalia, they were entirely independent, even when the Kingdom expanded to control the majority of Nesaria. In return for their independence, they agreed to only consume the blood and flesh of volunteers, and under King Faltas II they were made to declare war on the Chiefdom of Mortia (although they never actually fought the Orcs). Under the Republic of Nesaria, they were made to pay taxes to the Republic and had to abide by some specific laws created by the Republic. In the late period of the Republic, the Vampires demanded the right to vote, but they were turned down, which made them side with Emperor Mathados IV in the Republican War. In the reign of Emperor Mathados IV they had this same status but were no longer required to abide by laws set out by the Nesarian government. In the period of the Nesarian War of Succession, they had this same status with whichever King they were ruled over, but they became increasingly rebellious, and in the south they declared an open revolt, and sided with Emperor Athdus III when he invaded. From then onwards, the Bloodhomes became part of the Nesarian Empire, having to follow laws set out by the Emperor and pay taxes directly to him, but they also became Nesarian citizens. Many Vampires fought with Emperor Athdus III in his campaigns, and especially in the War Against the Xaenis. A law was also put into place that allowed the Vampires to consume unclaimed corpses and the corpses of executed criminals. Some criminals were also forced to become "living pantries" for the Vampires, giving up their blood to the Vampires. Under Emperor Heflgar II, many of the Vampires were accused of going out and attacking Humans in order to take their blood rather than only taking blood from volunteers or prisoners. There was little proof for this, but they were condemned regardless, and the rights of the Vampire Lords were steadily stripped away until they came together with a list of demands to present to Emperor Heflgar. Even though this was only a petition, the Vampire Lords were accused of declaring a rebellion and they were all executed, which prompted an actual rebellion from the inhabitants of the Bloodhomes. This led to the total extermination of the Vampires, which was complete in approximately 1550, and the Vampires became extinct.